Two-Face Part I
Season 1 Episode 10 The episode begins in a dream. As Harvey Dent is running he sees himself. The other Harvey says you can't get a way from he and then starts flipping a coin. Then Harvey wakes up. Standing over him is his secretary Carlos telling him its time for the raid on some of Rupert Thorne's men. As Harvey arrives at the him and Commissioner Gordon duck behind a police car as its being shot at. The men are getting ready to fire a rocket launcher at the police when Batman comes in and takes them out. From outside the police her a struggle. "Whats going on?" asks Harvey. Then Gordon answers "it looks like they have a bat infestation." The men then run out and surrender. As the men are being taken away Harvey says to a reporter that he wont stop until Rupert Thorne is behind bars. One of Thorne's men then says that he chews up creeps like Harvey and spits them out after that the man kicks mud on Harvey. When this happens Harvey becomes very angery and attacks the man,however he is stopped by Commissioner Gordon. Later that night Rupert Thorne was watching a news report on what happened at the raid. He then tells his secretary Candice to find some kind of secret Harvey is hiding. Sometime later Bruce Wayne let Harvey have a re-election campaign at his house. When Carlos walks up he tells Harvey the warrant was not complete and the judge had to let Thorne's men go. Harvey then gets angery like he did at the raid and tries to punch Carlos but is stopped by Bruce Wayne. Harvey then tries to hit Bruce but is stopped by his fianc'e Grace Lamont. Later that day Bruce, Grace and Harvey are talking about what happened earlier that day. Bruce says that Harvey needs help. then Grace says harvey is going to see a psychiatrist. Later that night Harvey is with the psychiatrist. Using hypnotism the psychiatrist is able to bring out Harvey's dark side which calls its self Big Bad Harv. The psychiatrist says that when Harvey gains control of his emotions Big Bad Harv will disappear. Big Bad Harv says hes not going anywhere and tries to kill the psychiatrist however the psychiatrist is able to bring Harvey Dent back. The psychiatrist then says they need to have more sessions to help Harvey. But unknown to them Candice was spying on them. The next day Harvey gets a phone call from Rupert Thorne saying he needs to talk to him about something. As Harvey is leaving he runs into Bruce Wayne. harvey says he has a meeting to go to but Bruce can tell something is wrong so he follows him as Batman. The place where they are meeting is a chemical plant. Rupert Thorn reveals he has Harvey's psychiatric file. The file talked about harvey's other personality Big Bad Harv and Rupert Thorne said that unless he got some favors from the District Attorneys office he would give the file to the press. Then Big Bad Harvtakes over and Thorn runs away. Harvey follows him on to a scaffolding above huge chemicle vats. One of Thornes henchmentries to shoot Harvey but Batman stops him. However the henchmen accideently shoots a fuse box and the wire from the box falls into the chemicles causing an explosion that Harvey is caught in. Batman then rushes Harvey to the hospital. The episode ends with Grace fainting after seeing Harvey's burnt face. Two-Face Part 2 Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Batman : The Animated Series